Commanders Guide
Commanders 1 on 1 Commanders are used for: *Gathering *Battling *Building of Fortress or Flags *Obtaining runes *Reinforcing buildings *Setting a rally for Barb Forts, Holy Sites, Enemy bases Fighting Barbarians in the wild *Will cost 50 Action points in the first attack, to efficiently use action point do not let your commander return home and keep attacking barbarians in the wild this will reduce 2 action points per consecutive attacks. *The best way to use your action points *Gain exp points and also gain a generous amount of resources loots. In addition to this, obtaining Tome of knowledge are gained here. By farming barbarians your gain two ways to lvl up your commanders *Obtain Arrow of Resistance this will be consumed when you need to upgrade your watch tower. *Sending two units/ two battalions is the most efficient way of attacking barbarians [ Gain 2x Exp , Reduce marching to locate a different barbarian with the same lvl ] How to level up commanders *Fighting / farming Barbarians *Fighting Sanctum guardians these will grant you the highest EXP without the cost of Action points (EXP points depends on the level of guardians) *Sending multiple units / battalions will double your rewards and EXP *Use of Tome of Knowledge Barbarian Forts *No Exp gained *Greater potential rewards gained *Chance of obtaining Keys, and gems. Commander Rarity *Advanced (Green) *Elite (Blue) *Epic (Purple) *Legendary (Gold) Note: Utilize your Advance commanders ---> Epic commanders because you will receive their sculptures easier than the legendary ones. Focusing on your main commander *You will be able to earn the most sculptures for your main commanders *Can be redeemed through the events and daily quest Where to obtain Sculptures *Tavern (Check rewards list) *Expedition mission and shop *Daily Quest *Events *Monument rewards *Alliance Chest Commander Info *Getting your commander star level 3 stars will unlock commander pairing *Primary Commander skills are casted first then second commander cast *Primary Commander Talent tree will be effective during battles. The second commander talent tree would not be effective but their skills will be. Troop Capacity *Base (City Hall lvl) + Commander lvl Troop Dispatch (Under City Hall Information) *Lvl 5 ( 2 Dispatch) *Lvl 11 (3 Dispatch) *lvl 17 ( 4 Dispatch) *lvl 22 (5 Dispatch) Quelle: lilith.com Commanders Informations you need to know how to read you Commanders basic information: Leading Commander and 2nd Commander If you combining two commanders, you need to know, that only the first commanders talents are counting. But both Commanders Skills are counting: How to skill you commander The mistake nearly all beginners are making. It will be very expensiv you don't skill you commander skill by skill. Only if the skill is fully developed (5) then you should upgrade your commqander to the next star-level and by that open the next skill set. In Addition, you need to know that only the first skill is the active skill. The other 4 skills are are passiv skills. Most Commanders have a special talent for a specific unit Skill your leading commanders talents accordingly, it will help yiou to develop more strength are be more competetive on the battlegrounds